


Visitors

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles Two (The 2nd 100) [26]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11823489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Visitors

Illya entered Napoleon’s apartment, and called out his presence. The American had ‘done a Kuryakin’ and escaped from medical earlier than he should. Illya asked how it was okay for Solo, and not him.

“My doctor allowed me to leave on the proviso I agree to having people check on me three times a day.”

“And who will be doing that?”

“Well, today, Harriet is coming at ten, Marie at three, and Joan at eight. Tomorrow it will be . . .”

Illya held up his hand to stop him and wondered just how many women would be visiting Napoleon.


End file.
